Rain on the Battlefield
by Alyss Requiem
Summary: He knew that people died in battle, but this wasn't how it was supposed to end. She was willing to give her life to see him reach his goal, but this wasn't how she had planned it. Warning: Character Death


**Yo, Alyss here. This is my first fanfiction ever posted. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warnings: Character Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>*Snap*<p>

A jet of flame launched itself into the midst of the enemy's ranks. Screams rang out and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Colonel Roy Mustang held his arm outstretched, and watched the flames die out with dull eyes. He had hoped he would never have to see this sight again. Bodies reduced to ashes, the ground scorched and blackened from the flames. He had hoped he wouldn't have to see the battlefield again.

Mustang and his team had been sent south due to the fighting between Aerugo and Amestris worsening. Aerugo had sent in more troups and had pushed the Amestrian forces back to a small town a few kilometers north of the border. There hadn't been enough time to warn the civilians, so there had been multiple civilian casualties. They had gotten most of the people out of the town but even so there where still civilians who were unable or unwilling to leave. The only relief Roy felt was that Fullmetal didn't get roped into this.

A gunshot sounded, and he heard a strangled cry from behind him. One of Aerugo's soldiers collapsed on the ground a gun falling out of his limp grasp. The killing shot was a hole in his head. He saw a familiar figure laying on top of a hill overlooking the town. He ducked into an alley and ran between the houses.

He flashed back to Ishval, there was a disgusting sense of familiarity as he sent another soldier alight, and continued running through the alleyway. Yes, these were soldiers, not civilians. Yes, they had invaded his country, and it was his duty to stop them. But still, he couldn't shake off that sickening feeling of familiarity.

He emerged from the alleyway onto a strangely empty street. There weren't any soldiers, Amestrian or otherwise, within sight. It was then that he was possessed with a strange desire to look at the hill where his lieutenant was perched. He saw nothing wrong at first and nearly shrugged it of as paranoia, but he noticed a figure rising from behind the sniper. Fear gripped him as she stood up and reached for her gun, but it was too late.

Time seemed to slow as he watched her fall from the cliff.

"Hawkeye!" He cried as he started to run towards his wounded lieutenant. He wasn't very far from the cliff, but it felt like an eternity before he reached her side.

By some miracle she was still alive when he got there. There was a bullet hole just below her heart, and thee fall had likely broken most of the bones in her body. Her breathing was labored and it was obvious that she didn't have much time. Mustang held her so her head was resting in his lap. A sickening amount of blood was already pooling around her broken body.

He tried to say something, anything, but his throat felt dry and the words kept getting stuck on the lump in his throat.

"Sir..." Hawkeye wheezed. Mustang's head snapped and he locked eyes with his lieutenant, "I'm sorry, Sir... it looks like... I won't be able to... keep my... word,"

"Don't talk like that," he just couldn't accept this, "you aren't allowed to die, that's an order lieutenant,"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but... that's an order... I... don't think... I can... follow," she coughed, blood coming out along with air.

"You can't die, Riza, how am I supposed to become Führer without my subordinates," it would start raining soon. The Colonel could feel it.  
>She was struggling to keep her eyes from closing, "Don't... you... dare gi-give up now Roy," she took another shallow, shuddering gap for air, "We've... worked t-too hard for you... for you to...give up now," she smiled slightly, "I said I'd... follow you to hell, but... but it looks like... I'll be leading this time,"<p>

"Hawkeye, please, just stay with me," Roy didn't care how pathetic he looked pleading for his lieutenant to stay alive. He needed her to keep him on track, "Who else am I supposed to trust to keep me on the right path?"

"I'm sure... Edward would be... happy for...a-any opportunity to... to... to," She started hacking, blood coming out with every painful cough.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang cried. No. It couldn't end like this. He still had to become Fuhrer. She still had to help him get there.

Her breathing was becoming raspier and softer. Hawkeye took another shuddering breath. She moved her right hand to salute him, "It's been an honor... to serve under you, Sir." That was the last sentence the Hawk's Eye would ever mutter. Her hand went limp, and she let out one last breath, one that seemed less laboured than the others before going still.

Mustang was in shock. It couldn't happen. His lieutenant, his Hawkeye, his Riza couldn't be dead. He pressed his lips into her cold forehead. It had to be some sort of sick joke. No. That wasn't it and Roy knew it. Riza was gone. Denying that fact wouldn't make it any less true, it wouldn't bring her back to life. Nothing could. His youngest subordinate had proved that to him.

He heard someone approach him from behind. He glanced behind him before remorselessly reducing the man to ashes. One glance had told him all he needed to know. That bastard was nothing but ashes now, which was better than he deserved.

The rain stated to fall then. Heavy curtains of it. It was falling with no signs of stopping. It was cold, and, despite the heat of the sun, it chilled him to the bone. He pulled her lifeless body into an embrace, as if to shelter her from the rain, and stayed like that long after the fighting had ended. He had seen no point in going back into the fray. After all, with all this rain he'd be absolutely useless in battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review.<strong>

**Have fun, and stay awesome.**


End file.
